lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/An Awakening: Age of Fire
Tales of Ages: A New Age is almost here! We will keep all of the same staff, playerdata, but sadly... A different world. We couldn't recover the world; but would you rather have no server? Furthermore, Obsidianwizard shall be the new owner! He will try his best as he always has, and will try to make the server better than ever! Lastly, VilesBane has been banned permanently! ~Staff Tales of Eä 'is a rather recently created server, using the ''Lord of the Rings mod. ''The server focuses on in depth ''roleplay, battles, building ''and much more. We also make use of several ''plugins ''to help contribute further to a much more effective and exciting server. We have a server Skype chat here! Simply clicking on it directs you to the global server chat where you can chat freely with your server friends and staff members! You need not to worry about privacy; we don't do group calls or video chats. This server emerged from a past server known as ''Tales of Ages, ''which unfortunately was closed due to several issues. However, despite this ''Tales of Eä '' was begun and is run by the same staff and is used by the former members of ''Tales of Ages. Rules and Guidelines * Use common sense. * Mild swearing is permitted, however heavier swearing is not tolerated. * Spamming is not permitted, doing so shall result in a mute. * Griefing, is under no circumstances acceptable and offenders shall be banned. Raiding is acceptable in wartime but frowned upon. * X-Ray texture packs and mods are forbidden. * The terms of battle are decided by the leaders of the opposing sides. If neither side can agree, it may be appealed to a neutral third party. Why join this server? The answer to this is simple. We provide our players with many unique abilities and features, as a result of the use of several plugins. An example of this, is the ability to control various elements. Once you have become suffcient in this art you can utilise many unique abilities, such shooting fire from your palms, freezing water on contact, or simply creating a Tornado, and if used correctly you may even begin to rival some of the finest magicians. We also currently have installed, several other features, which allow you to add powerful properties and effects to items, which can be highly useful as part of our roleplay and Battle-events. Alongside, this we also support the usage of various unique enchantments which allow several players to acces several spectacular abilities. Another special feature currently installed, is the use of the Gods plugin. ''This enables our players to worship the mighty ''Valar, or even create your own. Following your God yields various blessings such as regeneration, fire resistance. We find that the use of these features, allows our players to greatly expand and further enjoy there roleplay. Furthermore we offer the ability to choose one of a numerous group of factions. You may even choose to join a faction of a past age, such as Doriath, Nargothrond. Despite these redeeming features, we also strive to create a positive environment and atmosphere for all players making use of the server. Our staff are constantly working to improve the experience and are on hand if you should experience any issues, relating to anything from Technical complications to Roleplay, they shall be glad to assist you in whatever manner possible. Sieges and Battles * The maximum number of units the player may hire is thirty, Trolls and Huorns are counted as three * The specific rules of the particular conflict, are decided by the rules of the two opposing groups * A member of staff must oversee the event, each opposing side must start one-thousand blocks away from their opponents * After all enemies are slaim, the battle is believed to be concluded * If you are not the victors of a battle, you may not resume any other attacks until a further fifteen minutes prior to the previous battle * Surprise attacks are permitted, however only if the owner of the build is present, and is currently within their fortress. All attacks must be declared, however in the case of surprise attacks, attacks be declared once within bowshot. * Fly is not permitted for use in any conflicts, and breaching this rule shall result in a temp-ban Staff '''SpawnedDead (Morocarnan) owner is one out of the two owners of this server. He is presumed to be the Winemaster of Dorwinion, and goes under the name of Morocarnan. He is known for for both his funding and creation of this servers predecessor Tales of Ages. Lady_Ilmare (Ilma) owner is one of the two owners of this server, and currently supplies funds for the server. She goes by the name of Ilma and posses title Queen of the vampires, and also rules over the eerie lands of Dol Guldur Obsidianwizard (HipsterHippo) co-owner is one of the two co-owners of the server. He goes by the name of HipsterHippo, and holds the notorious title, Hippo-Lord of Arda. He spends most of his time on the server creating events and assisting players. He is responsible for many players, and is credited for many complicated technicals tasks, involving various plugins and other business related to the servers management. He goes by the name of Obsidianwiz on the wiki. Cookminers (Faenor) Head-admin is the head administrator of Tales of Eä. He is well known an elder Sinda, formerly of Cuiviénen, now of Lóriën. He bears the prestigious title of High-Marchwarden of Lóriën, and also bears the title Sindarin-Lord. He is rather fond of Elves, occaisionally overly so, and will protect them by any means necessary. He is also well known for his ''technical abilities which have greatly helped him contribute to the server. Currently he is occupied with several different construction projects, notably Ost-in-Edhil, alongside Snow-Elven and Galadhrim cities.'' WarPig1237 (Amroth) Admin is an administrator. He is known as Amroth the ruler of the fair realm of Lothlórien. He is to be found on Tales of Eä, regularly were he works to fulfill his duties as an administrator. However, he is also a well renowned member of the mod-team, and serves as a moderator on this wiki, and is also credited with the majority of the servers presence and association with this wiki. He is currently quite occupied with the construction of several fair dwellings of the Galadhrim... FlimmFlamm (Leaflock) Admin is a newly promoted administrator on Tales of Eä. He goes by the name of Leaflock, a shepherd of Fangorn. He also owns fair knowledge of command blocks... King_Gror_IV (Elrond) Head-moderator is the Head-Moderator of Tales of Eä. He plays goes by the name of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. He is responsible for the construction of the elven haven of Imladris... Builds Construction * Ost-in-Edhil, Cookminers * Edlenrond, Cookminers * Glosslond, Cookminers * Dol Guldur, Kazantha * Black Gate, Lord_Mairon * Rivendell, King_Gror_IV * Caras Galadhon, WarPig1237 * Cerin Amroth, WarPig1237 * Mithlond, Halgard Factions and Groups The server introduces several factions, which you may join including not yet implemented groups such as Easterlings. ''Factions are ruled by certain individuals, who serve as the ruler of the Faction and its associated lands. Players may apply to become the ruler of a faction by doing the following. To achieve the status of rulership over a faction, one must firstly obtain three hundred (300) positive alignment with their desired faction. Once this has been completed, individuals may apply for assessment by an Admin. These trials consist mainly of the testing of various skills including anything from ''combat to lore. If one passes these trials, they are given the title King, Queen, Lord of their desired faction, and also the right to rule over their factions associated lands. The table below shows the leaders of various factions... Category:Servers Category:Role Play